


Shoot from the hip

by heavenbarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Sucking, Gun Violence, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Spanking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenbarnes/pseuds/heavenbarnes
Summary: Bucky can't come to terms with the fact he can't control everything, so maybe you remind him he can control you, just in the bedroom.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Shoot from the hip

**Author's Note:**

> Second piece I ever wrote and we're getting better at it from here on out.

“Shoot from the hip” (verb) to react quickly and without thinking

It was a typical Wednesday for her, sat crouched behind a car as the harmonious patter of gunfire soared overhead. She sat in silence keeping eye contact with Bucky who was sat in front of her waiting for it all to calm down.

“So what is the plan?” It wasn’t very often that he let her take any control during a mission. Being her boyfriend, he was incredibly protective of her and wouldn’t let her do anything unless he had planned it out and measured all risks firsts.

“The plan?” She raised her eyebrows in thought for a matter of seconds. “The plan is that there is no plan.”

He looked plain shocked. See Bucky could never wrap his head around her reckless nature, how she could just do “whatever” without even thinking first. She put it down to the fact that he had no control over himself all those years with Hydra that he now had to have absolutely all control, all the time. Making up for all those mistakes he made whilst under their orders.

“Doll, you know I love you but that is a fucking awful plan.” His eyes pleaded with her to change her mind but he already knew it was futile. She was stubborn and spontaneous, some would say it was a lethal concoction.

She crouched and walked slowly around the car. This mission hadn’t gone exactly how she’d hoped but never fear, she’d finish it. She could hear Bucky whisper-yelling for her to get back but she could also hear his boots crunching the gravel beneath them, meaning he was very close behind her. He may not agree with her plans but he wouldn’t let her pursue them alone.

“Boy, you’ve really got to start trusting me.” (Y/N) kept her voice low as she began to stand straight. “Everything will be fine.”

The area they were in looked like something out of a Western. Dust was blowing everywhere and the wind was hot, whipping their faces and making single beads of sweat roll down their foreheads.

“You know I trust you, (Y/N). I just don’t exactly trust the element of surprise.” He matched her stance and checked around for any ‘surprises.’

“So I may not have a plan but I do have an idea.”

“And what might that be?”

“Take my Uzi,” she pointed to the gun strapped to her back “and shoot from the hip.” 

Without even giving Bucky time to react she took hold of the gun and immediately began to strut over to the door of the building. Her boyfriend quickly hurried behind her in time to see her right leg go up and kick the door open (and partially off its hinges).

A group of very confused men stood and turned, reaching for their weapons but Bucky’s girl was too quick. They couldn’t catch up at this point. True to her word she opened fire with her gun held down at her left hip, shooting at will.

“Babe!” She called out, allowing Bucky two seconds to register the situation and 1 second to catch her gun that was flying through the air and straight for him. He caught it with the metal hand and picked up where she left off, putting a few bullets in the man running for him.

In the meantime (Y/N) placed both hands on a table and swung her body around, kicking somebody in the face with complete style. She threw countless kicks and punches, throwing people towards Bucky who would finish them off with her gun. By the end of it all the only sound was the heavy breaths of the two agents.

“See what happens when you just trust me?”

“Doll, anything could’ve happened. They could’ve known you were coming and fucking annihilated you.”

“Yeah but they didn’t. Instead I fucking annihilated them.” She took her gun off her boyfriend and slung it onto her back, walking back out towards their car.

She drove them back to their accommodation, quietly humming along to the radio until an incoming call totally drowned out Frank Ocean.

“Hey guys, did it all go to plan?” Steve’s voiced filled the car.

“What plan?” Bucky grumbled, folding his arms and looking out the window.

“What was that?” Steve asked, confused by Bucky’s attitude.

“Oh don’t mind him, Steve.” (Y/N) said with a cheery voice. “He is just being a big fucking baby cause things didn’t go his way.”

He shot her a scowl, opening his mouth to retort but being cut off by his best friend over the phone.

“But did you get the job done?”

“Yes, as always.” She gave her boyfriend a smirk.

“Then that is all the matters.”

(Y/N) let out a quick laugh, roughly translating to “I told you so.”

“Never mind the fact that it nearly turned into a damn suicide mission.” Bucky threw his hands into the air. “Literally could have died but at least the job was complete!”

“I’m going to leave you two to figure this one out, see you both tomorrow.” Steve said awkwardly before hanging up and letting the music resume.

(Y/N) kept her mouth shut and both hands on the wheel. She knew she’d upset Bucky and yes, in one respect, she did feel slight regret. She knew why he got upset when she went out on a whim, she knew he was afraid of spontaneity ever since Hydra. But on the other hand she wished he’d loosen up and let her live. She was a grown woman and yeah, she could do whatever she wanted.

They arrived at the hotel they were staying at in silence. The silence carried on inside as Bucky walked ahead, carrying their bags. He sat on the edge of the bed unlacing his boots as she began to unzip the front of her suit. He briefly looked up at the sight, her silky skin poking out as the zip lowered. 

“(Y/N), come over here please.” He said quietly before fixing his lower lip between his teeth.

She did what she was told, stepping over to him and coming to a standstill between his thighs. He rested the metal hand on his hip as his right hand came up and dragged the zip the rest of the way down. Her hands came out and rested on his shoulders, silently watching as he undressed her.

“I’m pissed at the fact I can’t control everything. I’m not actually pissed at you.” 

He pulled the suit off her shoulders and slid it down her body, letting her kick it away to the side.

“Thank you. I’m sorry that I stress you out sometimes.” She whispered, breath hitching as he ran his fingers against the waistband of her panties.

“It doesn’t do anything for my blood pressure but I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He says before his lips ghost over her stomach.

She watched the scene unfold beneath her, both his hands lightly gripping her hips as he pressed kisses to the area just above her naval. One of her hands rested on his shoulder with the other tugging on her lip. This was until one of Bucky’s hands rose and placed both of her hands in his hair, where he liked them to stay during intimate moments.

“You know I love it when you tell me what to do, just behind closed doors. Not so much at work.”

He stopped the movements of his lips as he looked up at his girlfriend. She gave him a hazy smile, running her fingers through his hair and pushing it away from his forehead. In the next moment he gripped her hips slightly harder as he lifted her to sit on his lap, whilst he lay back into the mattress.

Her brushed some of her hair behind her left ear before motioning towards his still fully clothed form. She took this as “please take my gear off me.”

Her hands made quick work of removing the one armed ski jacket, throwing it over her shoulder to be with her suit. She quickly raised herself up so she could slide his pants off him, discarding them in the process. 

Taking the time to take in the masterpiece beneath her, (Y/N) dragged her fingernail tips down his bare chest. “What do you want me to do, James?”

His eyes shot up to hers at the use of his real name. He brought his arms up behind his head and looked up at her in total relaxation. 

“Go ahead, play.” Was a simple enough sentence but to (Y/N) it held a world of possibilities. So she did just as she was asked.

She brought her fingernails back to his chest and starting at his collarbones, she dragged them the length of his torso. Raised red lines started to appear in the wake of her nails and Bucky’s breathing picked up at the feeling.

As she dragged her nails through the grooves of his abs she could feel his eyes following the path of her fingers. She slowly started to rock her hips in his lap, his half hard cock rested very nicely under her thigh. She also appreciated the soft whimpers that were leaving her boyfriend’s lips as she found a sweet rhythm.

“Make more noises, pretty boy.” (Y/N) giggled, eager to see how Bucky would respond to that.

His eyes shot open and he furrowed his brow. He didn’t know if he liked being bossed around. He was willing to let her get away with that nickname, he wouldn’t say it out loud but he kind of liked it.

“Since when do you get to make orders like that, hmm?”

“Since you sound so good when you’re getting pleasure, pretty boy.” He didn’t have to say it, she knew he liked the pet name.

“Yeah? Does it do wonders for your ego?”

“You betcha. I could literally suck you off for hours just listening to the sounds you make.”

Bucky’s chest tensed up beneath her fingertips and he couldn’t muster enough strength to hold back the delicious moan that slipped right out of his mouth. (Y/N) gave a wicked smirk as she leaned down, pressing her own chest against his. Her lips sucked along his jawline, her already bitten lips being irritated by the days worth of stubble that resided there.

“You don’t know how good it feels to know I can do that to you.” She paused her kisses for a moment. “To know that I am the only one soliciting those filthy noises from you.”

(Y/N)’s dirty talk could be likened to cotton candy. Dangerously sweet, melt in your mouth, just cant get enough. So this was out of the ordinary. Bucky had never heard anything like this before, and good God was he loving it.

“You want to know why I’m so damn protective over you? I’ve got something fucking incredible going here. I’d be an idiot to loose this, doll.”

She lifted her chest off of his and resumed her sitting position. She slipped a hand between her legs, not for her own pleasure. She ran her fingernails over his clothed cock. He was rock-solid by now and she was aching at the thought of getting her lips around him.

As if by some strike of telepathy, Bucky knew just what she was thinking.

“You want my cock in your mouth, princess?” His question was answered with an eager nod. “I don’t know if you’ve earned it yet, you’ve gotta prove yourself.”

A look of confusion swept over her face for a moment before she picked up what he was putting down. He lifted his right hand to her mouth, tracing those plump lips with the pads of his real fingers.

“You think you deserve to get me between your lips?” He asked, fingers still playing with her mouth. “Convince me, show me what that little mouth can do.”

In a heartbeat, (Y/N)’s entire mouth covered two of Bucky’s flesh fingers. The rough skin was encased with her tongue as she flicked it around the digits. He sat there with a proud smirk on his face, loving just how compliant his girl was. He let out a loud groan as she sucked at his finger tips, letting her lower teeth gently scrape up the backs of them.

He bent his fingers forward, pressing on her tongue lightly as his thumb stroked along her chin. She didn’t let this stop her, her lips closed around him as she continued with her little show.

“Do you think you’ve made your point?” He chuckled, his metal hand sliding down her back and resting against her ass. 

“James, I’m literally flooded just thinking about sucking you off.” She said, removing the fingers from her mouth. “I think you know the answer.”

He lolled his head back as he let out a sigh. (Y/N) could feel him twitching beneath her with every dirty thing she let slip. She shuffled herself down his body until she was laying between his thighs.

Her mouth left small kisses along his right thigh, the muscles tensing beneath her lips as she went. Her nails lightly scraped along the skin as she got to his tight briefs, the ones that were not nearly this tight when they first started.

She toyed with the waistband for a moment, letting it snap against the toned skin of his hips and stomach. She also ran her fingers through his happy trail, relishing in the small whimpers Bucky let out due to the fact the girl of his dreams was so close to where he needed her, but still so far away.

“You gonna massage my scalp as I do this? You know that’s my favorite.” She hummed, slowly pulling back the material of his briefs, just so he was exposed.

Instead of answering, Bucky slipped his fingers into her hair and rubbed his finger tips against her head. This was the best kind of praise to her, she’d sell her soul to be able to experience this for the rest of her life.

(Y/N) took Bucky’s cock in her hand and licked one fine line up his shaft, stopping to flick her tongue against his frenulum, withdrawing a gorgeous moan from her man. She pressed the underside of her tongue against the head, before flicking it back and sinking her mouth down onto him. Once she got as much in her mouth as possible, she let her dominant hand get to work in a jerking motion.

“Oh, princess!” Bucky shouted, his fingers slipping down to massage at the base of her skull. She moaned around him, loving it when he was verbal. Being in the tower meant that sex was always quiet, which didn’t sit well with (Y/N) due to the fact her boyfriend sounded like a dream whenever he cried out.

Her lips tightened around him and she drew up, flicking her tongue gently against the head before heading back down. Her free hand made good work of playing with his balls, handling with care but just rough enough to make his back arch off the bed a bit.

“(Y/N), don’t stop that! Suck my cock like a good girl.” He struggled to control his voice, hips jutting up at the immense amount of pleasure that was surging through his body.

She chuckled quietly, forgetting that would mean vibrations hitting the head of his penis. He cried out, pulling on her hair and receiving more vibrations from (Y/N)’s mouth. It was a never ending cycle and Bucky knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold out for much longer.

She pulled her mouth back and ran her hand along his length, up and over the head whilst her other one continued with the ball sports. She lowered her mouth down and sucked one into her mouth, lightly tugging. Bucky’s thighs were tensing something wicked and (Y/N) flickered her eyes up to watch his face contort in pleasure.

“How do you still manage to look so innocent when you’ve literally got my balls in your mouth?” He groaned, rubbing his fingertips along the crown of her head.

She raised one eyebrow and pulled back, continuing with the quick motions of her hand. She couldn’t help the smile that fell across her lips as she could see the pleasure working up her boyfriend’s body, starting in his toes and finding its way right up.

She put the head of his cock back in, just past her lips as she suckled softly. He began a wild chant of her name, head pressed into the pillow as he bunched her hair in his hands and bent his knees to press his feet into the mattress.

“Don’t stop! Don’t stop! Don’t stop!” He cried out, husky voice bouncing off the walls of the hotel room. His mouth hung open as his hips jutted up and he held (Y/N)’s head in place. He completely filled her mouth and a good ¾ of her throat. 

She sucked him clean, making sure she didn’t miss a drop before leaning up on her elbows. She swallowed proudly, keeping eye contact with her boy the whole time. He managed to regain some composure and get his breathing back on track as he reached down and pulled her up into his lap.

“God, you’re a real treasure.” He shut his eyes, hands running up her sides and back down to her hips. “I can feel that pretty pussy leaking through your panties and onto my chest.”

(Y/N) threw a quick look over her shoulder to see his cock was already hard again and pressed against his abs. Super soldier stamina was a very real thing and she thought herself lucky to be one of the only people in this world to experience it.

“On your back, doll.” He ordered, watching her roll off him as he took the chance to be the one situated between legs.

Bucky slid her panties down past her thighs to her ankles, flinging them over his shoulder nonchalantly. He dipped down and pressed his lips to his girl’s. She raised her hands up and weaved them into his hair, tugging gently at the roots in hopes to receive another one of those beautiful moans. Thankfully Bucky delivered.

He brought his metal hand down to her heat and cupped it in his hand. (Y/N) screwed her eyes shut and let out a whimper, grinding down into the cool metal. He bit down onto his lip, enjoying the way she reacted to the metal limb. The first time they had sex he was absolutely terrified of putting it anywhere near her, scared he’d get too carried away and hurt her. She let him know, in no uncertain terms, that if he put those metal fingers in her she would do whatever he wanted.

“You want me to fuck this pretty little pussy?” Bucky’s chest rumbled against (Y/N)’s. He gently rubbed his thumb over her clit, feeling her legs come up and wrap around his.

“Please, James! I’ve been a good girl, fuck me please!” He couldn’t deny she’d been very good. She was currently bucking her hips up into his hand, telling him everything her wanted to hear. 

“I might wait it out, you look good when you’re begging.” 

“No please give it to me now! Just the head, I don’t care, I just need something.”

Bucky didn’t think it was possible to get even harder, but he did. She was so desperate for him, for anything, that he thought he was gonna nut right then and there.

He slipped his flesh hand down to grip his cock. He slid his hand up and over the head, not feeling nearly as good as (Y/N)’s hand did, but it was something. He lined himself up to her entrance and sunk in with one fluid motion, and with that the entire room flooded with the sound of a feminine moan.

“That’s it! Sing for me, baby.” Bucky groaned, head resting in the crook of her neck with his lips suckling the warm skin there.

“Fuck me, James! Give it to me, pretty boy.” (Y/N)’s voice was a whimper under all the pleasure.

He made his pace at her command, rolling his hips up and into her. Her hands came down and grabbed a handful of his ass, one cheek in each hand. Her nails dug into the skin and received a whimper from Bucky. He loved those little hints of pain that she gave him. She’d never actually hurt him, just leave a few bruises in the places only she could see.

Bucky put his hands on either side of her head and sat up slightly so he could see the look of pleasure that was washing over his girl’s face. The way she exposed her throat to him, as if asking him to leave his mark across the tight skin. The way her lips always stayed parted so she could make all the noise she wanted.

He could feel her sweet pussy tightening around him with every thrust of his hips. That sound of skin on skin was bouncing off the walls and coming back to him, reminding him that this was all real. A very important reminder as (Y/N) always felt too good to be true.

“Touch yourself, doll.” He instructed, feeling one of her hands leaving his butt-cheek and come up to rub her clit harshly.

“James, James, James!” She moaned, mimicking his chanting in threes from earlier. He took this moment of her pure bliss to lean down and suck small marks into the skin of her throat. Her unoccupied hand sunk even further into his ass, making him moan into her.

“Do you like me grabbing your ass, huh?” She chuckled, chest heaving as she tried to contain herself. “How the tables have turned.”

She left his skin for a moment before coming back down in a sharp little spank. He jolted forward, his cock pressing directly into her g-spot. With this she voiced an incoherent moan.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, princess. You haven’t cum yet.” He warned, speeding up and successfully pushing her even closer to that already approaching orgasm.

She swiftly dropped her attitude, knowing full and well that he would quite literally cum and just leave her there. She’d come face to face with some serious orgasm denial in her relationship with Bucky.

He picked up the pace even more, averting his eyes down to where her hand was rubbing furious little circles into her clit. 

“Harder James!” (Y/N) cried out, knowing it would only be a few moments before her release. “I’m gonna cum, don’t stop.”

He looked down at the beauty before him. His girlfriend sprawled out, hair strewn across the pillow with a look of pure pleasure spread across her features. He watched her lips open and close softly as she cried out.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” The moans slipped from her lips without any control, the orgasm rolling through her wasn’t letting her make much sense.

Her whole body tensed, squeezing around Bucky’s cock whilst she felt the rush of heat leave her body.

Bucky sat up on the bed, kneeling as he lifted her hips onto his thighs, powering through to his own release. He lent forward and gripped the headboard in his flesh hand, the metal one gripping at any of (Y/N) he could get his hand on. 

His brow furrowed and he began to grunt, his hips slowing in time with the noises he was making. Suddenly he threw his head back, feeling his release roar through his body. This one seemed 100 times more intense than his earlier one.

The couple lay beside each other, collecting themselves and letting their minds roll back over the mind blowing experience they both just lived through.

“If we get a noise complaint, you have to answer to it.” (Y/N) huffed out, pulling the sheets up to cover her bare body.

“Sure thing, princess.” He chuckled, rolling onto his side to look at her. “I’ve got no problem owning up to that.”


End file.
